


#krisallensfuglyshoes

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Idolmeta Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam even wore a jersey for the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#krisallensfuglyshoes

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/399073.html).
> 
> [](http://fakeplasticsnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**fakeplasticsnow**](http://fakeplasticsnow.livejournal.com/) issued the following drabble challenge for [](http://community.livejournal.com/idolmeta/profile)[**idolmeta**](http://community.livejournal.com/idolmeta/) \- "Have them express how they really feel about each other (or if you want to write established relationship, you can too), WITHOUT talking, written communication (that includes Twitter!), or physical touch." This was originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/idolmeta/52476.html?thread=2414332#t2414332) after being written directly into a comment-field. I've polished up the grammar just a bit, and chosen words/phrases at random to form the title/summary.

When word of Kris's divorce leaked to the media two weeks before the end of Adam's European tour, Adam quietly canceled his plans to catch Fashion Week in Paris in favour of heading straight home.

It's not like he had _good_ seats to Christian Lacroix.

***

When Adam's grandmother passed away suddenly from a heart attack, Kris hopped a flight to San Francisco only to spend the day after he arrived hovering around the family gatherings, shoved out of the kitchens, tongue-tied around the crying women, and generally wishing he could do more than letting Adam cling to his hand.

So he made a phone call, spent some money, and the next morning he picked his mother up from the airport.

She was always good at doing this stuff.

***

Adam bought Kris a six hundred dollar pair of leather high tops.

***

Kris wore them. A lot. Too much. Adam eventually hid them in the back of the closet when #krisallensfuglyshoes became a trending topic on twitter.

***

Adam got tickets for the Super Bowl Game even though he wasn't performing in the half-time show, and he even wore a jersey for the event.

***

Kris performed his number one single, a catchy love song from his third album which was full of catchy love songs. Behind him the video for this single debuted, and Kris had a stupid grin on his face the whole time. The video showed the slow progression of a relationship, from first date to first kiss to first dance at a wedding.

***

The next morning Adam didn't complain once about the early hour he had to get up at to do the press rounds for his surprising guest role in a controversial new video.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback can also be left on [livejournal](http://risti.livejournal.com/399073.html).


End file.
